Vollmondregen
by eulenkeks
Summary: Verzweifelt .. heiß .. ein Traum ... drei Menschen ... wohin kann der Weg einen führen, wenn man der Leidenschaft anstatt der Liebe folgt!ACHTUNG: detaillierte Erotik! - HG/RL/?
1. Durstig

Hallo liebe FF-Welt :)

Die hier ist ein Projekt von einer Freundin - plum dumpling - und mir - eulenkeks.

Das ist das erste seiner Art *lach* und wir bitten um Rücksicht xD

Bisher hatten wir zusammen nur in RPGs geschrieben und meine bisherigen FFs waren nie so .. detailreich :)

**Disclaimer:** Alle Personen gehören .. noch immer ^^ ... der lieben Joanne K. Rowling

**Vorwissen:**

Alle Bücher werden mit einbezogen, nur mit einigen Änderungen:

Remus war nie mit Tonks zusammen - sie haben also auch keinen Sohn

Remus und Tonks sind nicht gestorben

Ansonsten sollte alles den Tatsachen entsprechen, wem noch etwas auffällt - melden und ich vermerke das hier! :)

**Zusätzliche Infos:**

Zu Anfang erscheint diese FF vermutlich als komplett OOC *lach*, wer komplett dagegen ist, dem raten wir ab, das hier zu lesen .. OBWOHL wir uns wirklich Mühe geben, so wenig wie möglich die Charaktere zu verfälschen. =)

Viel Spaß euch allen beim Lesen!!!

Und vergesst den lieben, kleinen Rewiev-Button nicht .. wir würden uns sehr freuen! =)

Liebe Grüße,

plum dumpling und eulenkeks

**Durstig**

Er.

Froh, dass er den größten Teil des Tages nun hinter sich hatte, fuhr er sich aufseufzend durch das Haar, während er mit langen zielstrebigen Schritten zu den Lehrer- und Schülersprecherbadezimmern marschierte. Lupin freute sich schon auf eine entspannende Dusche – oder würde er sich ein heißes Bad gönnen? Das war ja nicht so wichtig, hauptsache abschalten. Er wollte den lästigen Tag endlich beenden, an dem keiner seiner Schüler so richtig hatte mitarbeiten wollen, wenn man mal die junge Miss Granger außen vor ließ, die sich ja eigentlich sowieso immer meldete. An dieses Mädchen verschwendete der ehemalige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste aber besser keine weiteren Gedanken, sonst würde der Tag noch schlimmer enden, als er es sowieso schon tat.

Es war ja nicht so, als könnte er die Augen von dieser jungen Hexe nicht mehr lassen. Aber ihre ungewöhnliche Schönheit konnte er aus seinem Geist einfach nicht verdrängen und Lupin bemühte sich wirklich, solche Gedanken zu unterdrücken. Sie war eine Schülerin, er ein Lehrer, dazu noch ein Werwolf. Sie war vielleicht gerade mal 18 und er hatte seine jüngsten Jahre schon längst hinter sich gelassen, wenn er nicht sogar in manch schlechten Mündern schon als alter Herr gelten würde. Desweiteren war Hermine Granger eine vorbildliche Schülerin, von der Lupin meist sowieso nicht mehr Haut als ihren Kopf bis zum züchtigen Ausschnitt und ihre Hand sehen konnte, welche nahezu immer in der Luft vor seiner Nase herumwedelte. Wegen diesen und noch weiteren rein moralischen Gründen hatte Lupin sich schon längst ins Gewissen geredet, diese Schülerin aufzugeben und seine Gedanken lieber in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. So tat er es auch jetzt wieder und setzte seinen Weg zu den Badezimmern unbehelligt fort, nachdem er seinem Gehirn diesen minimalen Ausflug gegönnt hatte.

Die Gänge waren noch hell erleuchtet und je weiter er fortschritt, desto weniger Schüler kamen ihm entgegen, denn kaum jemand hatte etwas bei den recht abgelegenen Badezimmern der Lehrer und Schulsprecher zu suchen. Der Bereich war nur wenigen Befugt und nur die wagemutigsten Störenfriede wagten sich dort hin, um auch mal den Luxus eines Whirlpools oder gar eines trauten Schäferstündchens zu genießen. Zu letzterem waren die Räumlichkeiten nämlich wirklich gut geeignet: Man konnte eine romantische Atmosphäre erschaffen, es war einer der abgelegensten Orte Hogwarts' und man durfte Luxus genießen, der einem sonst nicht zur Verfügung stand. Lupin selbst hatte dies in jüngeren Jahren, als er selbst noch Schüler war, gerne mal ausgekostet, wenn auch lange nicht so oft wie seine Freunde James und Sirius. Als erwachsener Mann hatte er sich aber lange nicht mehr an solche wagemutigen Erlebnisse herangetraut.  
Als der Lehrer völlig in Gedanken um die letzte Ecke bog, - inzwischen war kein Mensch mehr weit und breit – hauchte ihm sanft ein feuchter, warmer Luftzug entgegen. Die Ursache ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, denn sofort erfassten Lupins scharfe Werfolfsaugen am Ende des Flurs die offene Tür des Schulsprecherbadezimmers. Verwirrt überlegte er, ob vielleicht jemanden vergessen hatte, das Licht zu löschen und die Tür wieder abzuschließen. Also begab Lupin sich auf einen kurzen Erkundungsgang.  
Bald schon wurde im klar, dass der Raum nicht verlassen sein konnte. Seine Lippen wurden trocken, bevor er sie sich wieder mit der Zunge befeuchten konnte. Wenn da, hinter dieser offenen! Tür genau vor ihm, genau das geschah, was er dachte, dann musste er sich jetzt wieder umdrehen und gehen. Aber seine Füße befahlen es anders. Sie schienen zu wissen, dass hinter dieser Tür Hermine Granger, die Schulsprecherin, sein musste. In welchem Zustand auch immer, aber die Dusche lief. Er hörte das Trommeln der Wassertropfen auf den Fließen. Unsteht. Es stand jemand darunter. Mit schwitzigen Händen hielt Lupin die Luft an, unterbrach seinen Erkundungsgang aber nicht.

‚Atme, Junge, atme!', versuchte er sich zu ermahnen, schaffte es aber nicht, mehr als ein ersticktes Keuchen hervorzubringen, als er endlich erfasste, was hinter diesem minimalen Türspalt verborgen war. Ein unnatürlicher Speichelfluss in seinem Mund war nicht zu verhindern und mulmig schluckte er. ‚Geh wieder, jetzt ist es nicht zu spät, jetzt! Geh! Remus, was tust du da? Bist du etwa pädo… - MERLIN!' Seine Gedanken spielten verrückt, setzten komplett aus, als Hermine sich umdrehte. Lupin fühlte sich in seinen tiefsten Träumen ertappt, war verwundert über Hermines doch so wunderbaren Körperbau und suchte gleichzeitig nach seiner verlorengegangenen Vernunft. Doch letztere schien für immer weggesperrt und der Lehrer konnte seine Augen nicht daran hindern, dass sie seinen Blick über die Erscheinung der Schülersprecherin gleiten ließen. Ihre nassen Haare schimmerten bronzefarben, ihre Augen geschlossen reckte sie ihren Kopf dem Wasserstrahl entgegen, welcher winzige Perlen auf ihren Oberarmen hinterließ, die in sekundenschnelle wieder zerstoben. Ihr perlweißer Hals ähnelte dem eines Schwans, während ihre Lippen halb geöffnet den Atem ein und ausließen. Die Hände des Mädchens – nein, der jungen Frau! – wanderten, Lupins Blicke verfolgten. Über den Hals. Die Schlüsselbeine. Brüste. Unbewusst presste der Mann seine Lenden gegen den Türrahmen, um seiner plötzlich aufgebrannten Leidenschaft Genugtuung zu schaffen. Ihre Weiblichkeit war voll, rund, so wunderschön. Wie gern er jetzt hingegangen wäre und sie in seine Hände genommen, geknetet, daran gesaugt und geleckt hätte. Doch ihre Hände wanderten schon weiter. Über den flachen Bauch, - gelegentlich tropfte ein Wassertropfen von ihren Brustwarzen – über ihren Bauchnabel, über ihre leicht hervorstehenden Beckenknochen, bis sie in eine rötlich schimmernde Wolke weichen Flaums einzutauchen drohte. Lupins Hand war schon längst in seiner Hose gelandet. ‚Weiter', sagte ihm sein Verlangen.

Doch ihre zarte Hand ruhte an der Hüfte, die andere am Hals, während Hermine den Wasserstrahl genoss. Der Lehrer fühlte eine beunruhigende Enge in seiner Hose, suchte Erlösung, war voller Verlangen. Er wollte sie haben. Jetzt! Er kämpfte mit seinem Hosenverschluss, gewann den Kampf, lies seine Hand ganz hinein gleiten, stützte sich mit der anderen an der Wand ab und beobachtete mit halbgeschlossenen Augen Hermines geschmeidige Bewegungen. Stellte sich vor, wie ihre Hand in den rötlichen Flaum eintauchte, wie ihre Finger ihre intimsten Stellen erforschten, wie seine Finger ihre intimsten Stellen erforschten. Wie er sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln spürte und nicht ihre Hand. Wie er sie an sich spürte und nicht seine Hand. Seine Finger krallten sich an die Wand, ein Zucken durchlief ihn Mit einem ansehnlichen Keuchen ergoss er sich in die pure Genugtuung. Heftig atmend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, schloss die Augen, strich sich verwirrte Strähnen aus der Stirn und dankte Merlin für eine Seelenruhe, die ihm der Moment verschafft hatte.

Sie.

Der Tag war .. beschissen. Er hat schon so schrecklich angefangen, als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin. Natürlich musste Ron mir schon am Morgen unter die Nase reiben, dass er meinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke gelesen hat und ihn ein bisschen zu abschweifend empfand. Ohne es auszusprechen musste ich mich fragen, wie so jemand wie RONALD WEASLEY ein Urteil darüber fällen kann?

Er hätte auch einfach sagen können, dass er den Aufsatz abgeschrieben hatte und nun einen Handkrampf hatte, da er ihm zu lang gewesen war. Ich hasste diese Art von Heuchlerei und das war auch schon der erste Grund, weswegen ich mies gelaunt am Gryffindortisch erste einem Erstklässler einen Fressenden Frisbee entwendete.

Natürlich musste Slughorn in Zaubertränke auch noch Harry Extraloben, obwohl ich genau gesehen habe, wie er mir über die Schulter geschaut hat.

Genervt wie ich war, hatte ich am Nachmittag auch noch Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, was für mich bedeutet, dass ich zwei Stunden lang Remus Lupin ausgeliefert bin.

Seine Blicke verwirrten mich, ich glaubte, mehr in ihnen zu sehen, als früher und doch konnte ich mich nicht davon abhalten, immer wieder über den Buchrand nach vorne zu linsen. Ich war mir immer noch nicht genau im Klaren, ob es an seinen Augen lag, an der Tatsache, dass er "anders" war oder einfach daran, dass es merkwürdig war, ihn so persönlich zu kennen, wenn er doch mein Lehrer war.

Natürlich siezte ich ihn im Unterricht, allerdings war es doch wieder eine kleine Umgewöhnung, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir im Grimmauldplatz schon längst per Du gewesen sind. Harry und Ron fanden das hauptsächlich lustig und waren ihm gegenüber immer extrem vornehm, als wenn das wirklich so einfallsreich wäre und dann, wenn alle gegangen waren, fragten sie ihn dann - noch immer übermäßig siezend -, wie es ihm denn ginge. Es war erschreckend, dass ich jedes Mal dabei blieb und nur zuhörte, wie Ron versuchte, Remus zu einer Diskussion über die Slytherins zu bewegen. Laut ihm sollte man diese nämlich schon längst aus Hogwarts rausschmeißen, doch Remus blieb immer standhaft und wimmelte uns schnell wieder ab.

Tatsächlich sollte ich eigentlich schon besser wissen, was auf mich zukommen würde, wenn ich nach dem Unterricht mich nicht beeilte, aber dennoch war ich nicht im Stande mich von ihnen loszureisen und meine Blicke huschen hin und her zwischen Ron, meinem Ron und Remus. Kann der Unterschied zwischen zwei Männern eigentlich noch größer sein? Ron hat mich ein einziges Mal geküsst, nein, besser gesagt: ICH habe ihn geküsst. Danach hatte es einen peinlichen Annäherungsversuch im Fuchsbau gewesen, kurz bevor die Schule wieder begonnen hatte. Bis dahin war Ron viel zu abgelenkt gewesen mit dem Verlust von Fred und auch ich hatte den größten Teil der Sommerferien bei meiner Familie verbracht. Ich kann mich heute noch immer daran erinnern, wie wir in seinem Zimmer saßen und nach einigen sinnlosen Gesprächen und Berührungen, versucht hatten, uns näher zu kommen. In dem Moment war natürlich Ginny hereingestürmt .. und vielleicht war es auch besser so. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich Ron liebte. Mit allem, was ich hatte. Ich wollte nur ihm gehören und ich wollte, dass er mir gehörte. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut, wenn er meine Haut berührte und der Kuss damals ... er hatte mir bewiesen, dass es sich gelohnt hatte, so lange auf Ron zu warten und so lange versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen. Aber wo standen wir nun?

Die Schule hatte begonnen und es war genauso wie früher.

Wenn nicht noch schlimmer. Zuerst ging er mir aus dem Weg - ich verstand noch immer nicht, wieso. Dann allerdings hatte er meine Nähe plötzlich so extrem gesucht, dass wir uns einmal beinahe wieder geküsst hätten, aber immer wieder drängte sich in mir die Frage auf, ob wir das ganze überhaupt richtig angingen. Ich hatte mein ganzes Leben von einer leidenschaftlichen, vollen, alles übergreifenden Liebe geträumt. Ich hatte mit Feuer gerechnet, mit überschwänglichen Gefühlen, die einen wie ein Wasserfall durchliefen und nur zuckende Nervenenden zurückließen. Bei Ron war es anders.

Wenn er in meiner Nähe war, spürte ich dieses komische Gefühl, das mir sagte, dass ich etwas für ihn empfinden musste und auch der einzige Kuss damals, war wie eine neue Welt gewesen. In dem Moment hatte ich geglaubt, ich würde fliegen und würde mich jeden Augenblick in seine Arme fallen lassen. Aber wenn ich ihn sehe, bekomme ich kein Herzklopfen und keine schwitzigen Hände. Außerdem sehne ich mich nicht nur nach ihm .. ich will auch seine Küsse und seine Berührungen.

Sollte nicht an erster Stelle seine "Seele" stehen? Weshalb aber, wenn ich ihn physisch so sehr wollte, ging ich nicht einfach zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen?!

Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte Angst davor, alles mit einem Kuss, einer ungeschickten Geste, zu zerstören. Nicht nur das zarte Etwas, das zwischen uns entstanden war, sondern auch unsere langjährige Freundschaft.

Remus dagegen ... unwillkürlich klopfte mein Herz ... Remus gab mir dieses Herzklopfen und das Gefühl, zehn Meter tief zu fallen, wenn er aus Zufall zu nah an mich herantrat. Remus war der zweite Grund, weswegen ich mich vor Ron weiterhin zurückhielt und gegen eine Beziehung war.

Seufzend - kann man überhaupt so verworrene Gedanken haben, wie ich sie hatte? - verließ ich nun den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem ich mit Harry und Ron kurz einen Aufsatz für morgen durchgegangen war. Meine Tasche, in der das Handtuch und meine Duschsachen schön verpackt waren, trug ich schon seit ich das Schulsprecherzimmer verlasse hatte, über die Schulter gehängt und machte mich nun auf den Weg in das Badezimmer für Amtsträger meinesgleichen.

Es war bereits dunkel, vermutlich schon längst Nachtruhe für die unteren Stufen, und ich begegnete absolut niemandem auf meinem Weg und auch in der Liste, die im Schulsprecherbad an der Wand hing, hatte sich mein Partner aus Ravenclaw für den heutigen Tag eingetragen. Erleichtert, dass heute zumindest ETWAS nicht in die Hose ging, gab ich der Tür hinter mir mit meinem Fuß einen Stoß, da sie sowieso zu den wenigen Türen in Hogwarts gehörte, die mit leichtem Druck schon zuging.

Schnell entledigte ich mich meiner Kleidung und ließ das dunkelrote, flauschige Handtuch direkt vor der offenen Dusche fallen.

Ein wenig amüsiert drehte ich an den verschiedenen Wasserhähnen, die jegliche Duftarten von sich gaben und entschied mich schließlich für Aprikose-Honig.

Das heiße Wasser plätscherte warm auf mich hinab, während meine Gedanken unabsichtlich zu einem gewissen Professor wanderten.

Die Frage, die mich schon seit einigen Wochen beschäftigte, war, weshalb mir Remus erst jetzt, dieses Schuljahr aufgefallen war?!

Nun gut, letztes Jahr war ich mit dem Zelt durch halb Großbritannien gewandert, sodass ich keine Möglichkeit hatte, ihn länger zu betrachten, als fünf Minuten.

Eine zarte Hitze stieg in mein Gesicht, als ich daran dachte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn seine rauen, warmen Hände mich jetzt berühren würden.

In Gedanken bei ihm, strich ich mir selber entspannt über den Körper. Über meine Brüste, mit Verlangen nach ihm, über meinen Bauch, weiter hinunter ... und hielt an.

Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein. Wie konnte ich so etwas denken und tun? Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht noch röter wurde, also klammerte ich meine Finger sofort an mein Duschgel, nur um eine Beschäftigung zu haben. Doch als ich begann, meine Schulter, dann meine Arme und schließlich meine Brüste, einzuseifen, konnte ich ein leises Seufzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Ich spürte schon die Lust in meiner unteren Körperhälfte pochen und musste mich kurz am Duschknopf festhalten, um wieder richtig zur Besinnung zu kommen.

Ich musste schnell weg hier, mir ein Buch suchen und mich ablenken, sonst würden meine Gedanken und Fantasien über Remus nur die Grenzen, die ich mir selber gesetzt hatte, überschreiten.  
Doch genau in diesem Moment hörte ich ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen ein paar Meter von mir entfernt. Ich blieb für einen Augenblick wie angewurzelt stehen, bevor ich mich langsam zur Tür umdrehte.

Durch den Dampf, der aus der Dusche trat, hätte ich die Person, die dort, mit dem Arm an der Wand, beinahe krampfhaft und doch ganz hingegeben, dastand, beinahe nicht erkannt. Aber dann, genau in dem Moment, als ich mich vollkommen hinausbegab, nicht daran denkend, dass ich nichts trug, konnte ich durch die Dampfschwaden ein Gesicht erkennen. Remus Lupin.

"Pro -", begann ich entsetzt.

Doch sofort wurde ich mir meines nackten Körpers bewusst und griff mit einer hastigen Bewegung zu meinem Handtuch, dass ich, rot angelaufen, eng um mich schlang.  
"Was tust du hier?", kam dann, versucht ruhig, dennoch viel zu erhitzt, über meine Lippen und mein Blick wanderte ganz unabsichtlich zur Hand meines Lehrers, die in seinem Schritt ruhte und die Sicht auf ein paar dunkle Locken freigab.

Mein Herz schlug atemberaubend schnell und stärker den je spürte ich das Verlangen, mich meiner Kleidung zu entledigen und meinen nackten Körper an seinem zu spüren. Stattdessen jedoch, starrte ich noch immer bewegungslos zu seiner Erektion hinunter.


	2. Ausgeliefert

_Hallöchen liebe Leser! =) _

_Freut uns sehr, dass ihr euch bis hierher verirrt habt und wir hoffen auch, dass das nächste Kapitel euch gefällt *lach* ... _

_Sepsis: Hihi ... ja .. ziemlich eindeutig. Ehrlich gesagt, fällt es mir persönlcih auch überhaupt nicht es zu schreiben *lach* Aber es macht trotzdem Spaß und es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :) Dankeschön _

_leo2109: ^^ Klaro, es geht noch weiter (ich konnte nur in den letzten Tagen ncihts online stellen, weil ich sehr beschäftigt war, aber das dritte Kapitel ist jetzt auch schon fast fertig ) :) Ich hoffe, wir können dich mit den weiteren Chaps weiter zum Lesen verführen *g* _

_Marylein: *lach* ups ^^ Ja, das war ein kleiner Verständnis - und Flüchtigkeitsfehler .. wir hatten uns noch nicht genau abgesprochen, inwiefern Remus mit Hermine in Kontakt kommt, etc. und dann beim Überlesen haben wir den kleinen Fehler überlesen. :) Oh, man kann bestimmt ansehlich Keuchen *g* Bei Remus muss das doch ansehnlich aussehen *g* _

_(Armer Ron =( ... ) ... *g* Ich glaub uns fällt auch was ein *g* Wir haben aber schon den Ablauf geplant ... (wenn wir darüber reden, sagen wir immer nur: " Ja und dann kommt das Bum und schließlich das BÄÄÄMN!" :D okay ... ich hör auf, sonst haltet ihr uns noch für komplett verrückt :D ) .. Danke für den Kommi :) _

_Ein großes Dankeschön an alle Review-er und auch an die "Schwarzleser". _

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel (und den kleinen Button unten nicht vergessen ^^ .. wir freuen uns) _

_Liebe Grüße, _

_eulenkeks und plum dumpling_

**Ausgeliefert**

Er.

Wie ein plötzlich aufkommender kalter Regenguss brach Hermines Stimme über ihn herein. Plötzlich war er sich seiner Hand in der Hose bewusster denn je, hatte aber vor Schock nicht mehr genug funktionsfähige Hirnzellen übrig, um mehr zu tun, als seine Hand an einen anderen Ort zu befördern: seine Hosentasche.  
Nachdem Lupin seinen Blick an einen unbestimmten Punkt hinter Hermine gehaftete hatte, heftig bemüht, nicht in einem Schock-Schrei-Krampf oder etwas in der Art auszubrechen, versuchte er seine Gedanken zu ordnen, die Röte aus seinem Gesicht einer normalen Farbe weichen zu lassen. Und als er an dem Punkt angelangt war, zu begreifen, dass Hermines Frage völlig unangebracht war – was sollte er schon sagen, ‚ich habe mich gerade selbstbefriedigt'? – zwang er sich, seine Augen auf die von Hermine zu richten. Immerhin hatte der Professor noch so viel anstand, entstehenden Problemen gegenüberzutreten, sich ihrer anzunehmen. Des Weiteren wurde in seinem Kopf der Wunsch immer klarer, dass Hermine endlich erfahren sollte, wovon er nachts träumte, wen er immer mit seinen Blicken verfolgte und warum er sich vor ihrer Dusche schöne Momente leistet.

„Hrm…", er räusperte sich verfangen, um erst einmal wieder zu seiner Stimme zu gelangen. „Was willst du hören?" Er versuchte einen Teil des starken wilden Tieres aus sich zu nutzen, fesselte ihren Blick an seinen, hielt der Versuchung stand, wegzulaufen. Allein seine Vernunft, seine Sucht und der Wunsch, Hermine fair zu handeln, stärkten diese Standhaftigkeit, die ihn überfallen hatte. Er musste sich vor ihr beweisen.  
„Willst du jetzt hören, dass ich mich gerade vor Erschöpfung an der Wand ausgeruht habe? Oder wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich sage, dass ich hier öfters meine Freizeit verbringe?" Seine Stimme wurde etwas lauter, Vollmond war nicht mehr viele Tage entfernt, und brachte leicht aufgebracht hervor: „Oder… oder soll ich dir ganz einfach die Wahrheit entgegenschleudern, dass dein Anblick nicht weniger zulässt, als gerade passiert ist?!"

Er erntete stummes Entsetzen von Hermines Blick und die junge Frau, welche nur spärlich mit einem roten Handtuch ihren Körper bedeckte, ließ seinen Körper schon wieder erbeben. Hatte er diese Schönheit gerade fast angeschrien? Seufzend legte er seine Hand, übrigens die, die er nicht in der Hosentasche verwahrt hatte, auf sein Gesicht, atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Noch einen kurzen Moment länger verharrte er so, bis er ein zögerndes Räuspern von Hermine vernahm. Verwundert – er hatte keine Erwiderung erwartet – nahm Lupin seine Hand wieder vom Gesicht und blickte sie halb erwartungsvoll, halb gespannt an. Was kommt jetzt? Mit geröteten Wangen blickte sie zur Seite und räusperte sich noch einmal. ‚Sag doch was', bettelte der Mann innerlich. „Was willst du damit…", begann sie zögerlich, kam aber nicht weiter, da sie von dem ungeduldigen Lehrer unterbrochen wurde. „Was ich damit sagen will." Wieder aufgebracht, empört, ungläubig trat er unbewusst einen Schritt auf sie zu. Wie prüde musste man sein, um so eine Aussage nicht deuten zu können? Musste er noch konkreter werden? „Du kannst mir nicht im ernst erzählen, dass du nicht bemerkst, wie ich mich verzehre!" Hermine schluckte sichtlich, piepste leicht entrüstete: „Natürlich!"

‚Aha, also doch', schoss es Lupin durch den Kopf.

„Nach dir"

„Ich weiß!"

„Jeden Tag!"

„Das sehe ich!"

„Tags!"

„Sprich nicht weiter!"

„Nachts!"

„Hör auf!"

„Warum lässt du es nicht zu?"

„Was soll ich zulassen?"

„Mich!" Sein letztes Wort schnitt das Wortgefecht wie ein scharfes Schwert ab. Ihre Stimmen waren immer lauter geworden im abwechselnden Lauf von Reden und Hören – Geben und Nehmen. Auch Hermine hatte leidenschaftlich geantwortet, wollte ihn stoppen, schien nicht hören zu wollen, was er zu sagen hatte.

Doch Lupin spürte an der Art, wie sie das tat, dass das nicht die Wahrheit sein konnte. Dafür steckte zu viel Leidenschaft hinter ihrer Stimme. Jetzt war sie verstummt, zuckte nach Lupins letztem Wort erschrocken zurück. „Du kannst dich nicht verstecken", flüsterte der Verzweifelte leise aber eindringlich. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, hob sie in Zeitlupe, Stück für Stück, wollte ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals, ihr feuchtes Haar berühren. Hermine war erstarrt, rührte sich nicht. 20 cm vor ihrem Gesicht, das immer noch rosane Wangen hatte, hielt er inne, starrte ihr eindringlich, sehnsüchtig in die Augen. „Es zerreist mich", flüsterte er fast lautlos, wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus. In was für eine Lage hatte er sich gebracht? Wie hatte er sich so vergessne können? Wie hatte er ihr so viel offenbaren können, ohne darüber nachzudenken? Wie hatte er alle Konsequenzen übersehen können? Er wollte sie. Und jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.

Sie.

Kann man einen Herzinfarkt bekommen ... aus Verlangen?!

Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber im Moment fühlte es sich so an, als wenn mein Herz zerspringen würde, wenn Remus noch näher kommen würde. Und doch lechzte alles in mir nach ihm. Alles in mir, jeder einzelne Nerv, wollte seine Haut berühren und seine Lippen schmecken. Ich spürte, wie mein Atem immer unregelmäßiger wurde und ein Keuchen über meine Lippen kam, als sein warmer, süßer Atem mein Gesicht streifte, als er beinahe lautlos flüsterte, dass es ihn zerriss.

_Ohjaa..._wollte ich sagen. _Mich verzerrt es auch nach dir! _

... Aber meine Lippen bleiben verschlossen und es sind die seinen, auf die meine Augen gerichtet sind. Unwillkürlich beiße ich mir auf die Lippen, als seine sich sanft unter den vibrierenden Wörtern, die er von sich gibt, bewegen und mich zum erzittern bringen. Mehr denn je spüre ich meine Erregung und den Drang, noch näher an ihn zu treten und jeden Teil seines Körpers anzufassen ... darüber zu streichen.

Dass er mich vorhin so harsch behandelt hatte und seine Stimme beinahe etwas bedrohliches gehabt hatte, war schon längst vergessen.

Alles, was noch zählte war die Tatsache, dass er hier so nahe an mir stand und das nicht nur aus einem blöden Zufall ... _Ich_ war der Grund. Ihn hatte es zu _mir_ getrieben. Nicht zu jemand anderem, sondern nur zu mir.

" Remus ...", kam schwach über meine bebenden Lippen. Ich sah nicht zu ihm auf. Ich wollte in seinen Augen nicht meine eigene Schwäche erkennen.

Dann trat er noch näher an mich heran, noch immer mich ansehend und noch immer herrschte diese elektrisch geladene, knisternde Spannung zwischen uns.  
Was war das überhaupt?!

Er war kaum noch 10 cm von meinem Gesicht entfernt.

_Was war das?! _

War das ganze nur eine erotische Ladung, die man mit der Konstellation der Planeten in unserem Geburtsjahr ausrechnen konnte? Oder war es mehr?

Oh Merlin ... ich konnte ihn schon riechen und seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren.

Ich hielt die Luft an und er kam noch näher.

"Bleib still ..", flüsterte er leise und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als nur schwach und willig zu nicken.

Jaah .. ich würde hier mein restliches Leben stehen bleiben, wenn er dafür nur noch näher kam und mich berührte. Wenn er diese brennende Hitze von mir nahm.

Jetzt kam ich näher. Ich brauchte ihn. Ich _wollte_ ihn.

Meine Brüste streiften seinen Oberkörper und eine Gänsehaut überlief mich und in genau diesem Moment schien alles in mir wieder zu erwachen.  
Verwirrt und benommen landeten meine Hände auf seiner Brust, schoben mich und ihn sanft außeinander. Mein Blick flackerte von ihm und wieder weg.

Was hatte ich nur getan?!

Remus war mein Lehrer. Er war neunzehn Jahre älter als ich und das hier war absolut verboten.

" Oh Merlin ..", hauchte ich leise und umklammerte mein Handtuch fester.

" Lass ... vergessen wir das!", forderte ich leise.

Mir war schwindelig vor Verlangen und Verstand. Ich musste weg hier und weg von _ihm_. Ihm, der mir meinen Verstand geraubt hatte.

" Nein!", kam ruhig aber eindeutig von Remus.

" Was?" fragte ich erschrocken und blickte auf. War er nicht auch eben aus diesem Traum aufgewacht?

" Hermine, du willst es doch!", warf er mir vor, mich beinahe anklagend und doch verzweifelnd ansehen.

" Ich - Remus, also - Das ist falsch!", sprach ich verwirrt und fuhr mir durch die Haare. Was gab es hier denn noch zu diskutieren?

War es nicht klar, dass wir beinahe einen Fehler begangen hatten und dass ich glücklichweise doch noch einen kühlen Kopf bewahren konnte...?

" Das, was ich fühle kann nicht falsch sein!", erwiderte Remus und kam wieder näher auf mich zu. In seinem Blick lag ein hungriger und verlangender Ausdruck, der mein Herz nur noch schneller und stärker klopfen ließ.

" Ich _will_ dich!"

Erschrocken über diese klaren Worte, die auf meine nüchternen Gedanken einschlugen, wich ich zurück.

" Nein, nein.", wehrte ich ab und hielt mir wirr die Stirn.

" Das - Remus, du bist verwirrt!"

Eine merkwürdige Stille breitete sich zwischen uns aus und ließ mich wieder zu ihm aufschauen.

" Nein. Ich will dich.", stellte Remus klar auf und trotz seines beinahe pulsierenden Blickes konnte ich einen ernsten Ausdruck dahinter erkennen.

Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen. Er war hingerissen und wusste nicht, was er sagte und ich auch nicht. Das, was ich empfand, mein Begehren nach ihm war fiktiv...natürlich.

" Ich - entschuldige mich!", sagte ich leise, nachdem ich meine Lippen geöffnet und wieder geschlossen hatte.

Schnell versuchte ich mir den Weg nach draußen zu bahnen, aber Remus schnitt mir den Weg ab. Mit den Händen an seiner Brust, blieb ich verdattert stehen.

Oh Nein .. nicht schon wieder. Ich konnte nicht mehr und mein Herz offensichtlich auch nicht.  
" Du kannst dich nicht verstecken!", wiederholte Remus noch einmal eindringlich seine Worte von vorhin.

Ich war nicht im Stande meinen Blick auf etwas Neutrales zu fokusieren, denn meine Augen waren noch immer auf meine Hände an seiner Brust gerichtet.

" Lass mich bitte gehen.", flüsterte ich leise und ich wusste, dass ich jetzt, wenn er mich küssen würde, mich nicht mehr wehren würde können.

Einige Augenblicke lang antwortete Remus nicht und wir blieben wie erstarrt stehen.  
Dann jedoch, als wenn _er_ endlich erwacht wäre, trat er einen Schritt von mir zurück und ohne ihm noch einen Blick zuwerfend, hastete ich mit dem Handtuch eng um meinen bebenden Körper geschlugen, hinaus.


	3. Geladen

_Hallo ihr lieben Vollmondregen-leser ^^, _

_hier kommt nach einer kleinen Pause wieder das nächste Kapitel. ^^ Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat ... es lag auch ausschließlich an mir, da ich a.) erst keine Zeit hatte und b.) seit einigen Tagen krank bin und irgendwie nicht in der richtigen Verfassung war, weiterzuschreiben. Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass euch "Geladen" gefällt und wie immer freuen wir uns seehr über jegliche Reviews .. also den kleinen Button unten bitte nicht vergessen. =) _

_Sepsis:Jaah ... diesen tollen Dialog (den Plum-dumpling übrigens geschrieben hat ^^) finde ich auch .. fantastisch :) (danke in ihrem Namen ^^ ) .. Auch danke für das Kompliment über das Ende (DAS hab ich geschrieben *hihi* ) .. Freut mich sehr, dass dir unsere Story gefällt und ich hoffe, wir können dich auch weiterhin begeistern ... ^^ _

_Marylein:Hihi ... jaja, Hermine rennt weg ^^ Tut uns Leid :P Danke für deinen Kommentar .. und den Tipp werden wir uns zu Herzen nehmen (besonders da wir gar keine Betaleserin dieses Mal haben ^^ ) .. ich hoffe, in diesem Chap ist das nicht mehr so oft vorkommend :)_

_Weltherrscherchen:Hihi ... wie gut du unsere liebe Hermine kennst *grins* Viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap und vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar! :) _

_Viel Spaß allen beim Lesen!! :) _

_Liebe Grüße, plum-dumpling und eulenkeks_

Geladen

Er.

In 5 Minuten würde diese Unterrichtsstunde beendet sein. Erleichtert, aber noch ein wenig ungeduldig, wanderte Lupins Blick von der Uhr zurück auf die Schülermenge. Sie sollten gerade in Partnerarbeit diskutieren, woran man einen Knarl von einem Igel unterschieden könnte – zur reinen Widerholung der Themen, welche in den ZAG-Prüfungen benötigt wurden. Er selbst brauchte immer noch ein wenig Zurückfindung in den Schulalltag, schließlich war seine Neueinsetzung als Lehrer nicht allzu lange her und durch Partnerarbeit konnte man die Schülermasse normalerweise am besten beschäftigen. So war es auch dieses Mal: Alle diskutierten fleißig mit ihrem Sitznachbarn. Nur Hermine, die mit ihrer Nebensitzerin Ginny Weasly, in deren Klasse sie nun war, schon längst alle möglichen Aspekte ausdiskutiert hatte, starrte leicht verstört, nachdenklich, abwesend in eine Ecke des Raumes irgendwo hinter Lupin.  
Eine Minute ließ der Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – was hatten Knarls eigentlich damit zu tun? Verdammt, schon passiert… - noch vergehen, bis er in die Hände klatschte und rief: „So, das war es dann für heute. Als Hausaufgabe verfassen Sie bitte einen kurzen Aufsatz über Ihre Ergebnisse." Wenn, dann sollten die Schüler das Thema eben noch mal richtig behandeln.  
Froh, die letzte Stunde für diesen Tag so beendet zu haben, ließ der Braunhaarige sich auf dem Stuhl hinter seinem Pult nieder, sackte unmerklich in sich zusammen.  
Mit dem Augenwinkel hatte er aber immer noch Hermine im Blick. Er glaubte, die Berührung ihrer Hände auf seiner Brust vom Vortag noch genau spüren zu können und seine Arme begannen schon wieder verdächtig zu prickeln. ‚Beherrsch dich, bei Merlin!'  
Alle Schülerinnen und Schüler nahmen ihre Taschen und verließen, fröhlich über die verkürzte Unterrichtsstunde den Raum. Nur Miss Granger blieb an der Tür stehen, tippte Ron an der Schulter an und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Harry und Ginny, die daneben standen, nickten verständlich. So setzten die zwei Weasleys und Potter ihren Weg alleine fort, während Hermine sich zögernd umdrehte.  
Was hatte sie vor? Alle Schüler hatten den Raum verlassen, nur sie stand da noch im Türrahmen. Er schluckte, sein Herz pochte. Was wollte sie?  
Mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf ihn zukam, - es kam ihm vor, wie in Zeitlupe – pochte sein Herz lauter, heftiger, so dass er glaubte, dass man es eigentlich schon hören musste. Als sie genau vor seinem Pult stehen blieb, hallte das Pochen unendlich laut in seinen Ohren wider, während er sich in ihren braunen Augen widerspiegelte. Sie räusperte sich. „Professor…", mit einem Blick über den Rücken vergewisserte sie sich, dass kein Schüler mehr anwesend war, nahm dann ihre Tasche etwas fester in die Hand: „Remus…"  
Er ertrug es nicht länger, einfach so dazusitzen. Also legte er seine großen Handflächen auf den Tisch, um sich damit aufzustemmen. Mühselig war er schließlich zu voller Größe aufgerichtet und ging einmal langsam um den Pult herum. Als er merkte, dass Hermine unmerklich einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts machte, lehnte er sich halbsitzend auf die Pultkante und wartete, was sie zu sagen hatte.  
„Was haben Knarls mit Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste zu tun?", hörte er sie mit leiser Stimme fragen. Hatte er da gerade richtig gehört? Hatte sie sicherlich diese banale Frage gestellt? Die brünette junge Frau bekam leicht rötliche Wangen und wich seinem Blick aus. Sie hatte wohl keine besseren Worte für den Anfang gefunden.  
„Bist du wirklich nur hergekommen, um zu fragen, was Knarls mit dem benötigten Unterrichtsmaterial zu tun haben?" Er versuchte ein Lächeln aufzusetzen, das sie beruhigen würde, das ihr helfen würde, offen zu sein. Sie antwortete etwas selbstsicherer: „Na ja, der Grund ist es eigentlich nicht, wobei es mich natürlich schon interessieren würde. Nicht, dass es von besonderer Bedeutung wäre…" – „Um was geht es dann? Wenn…" …es um gestern geht, wollte er fortfahren, beschloss aber, Hermine selbst auf das Thema kommen zu lassen. Vielleicht hatte sie es auch schon längst verdrängt, hasste ihn dafür und wollte irgendetwas anderes über den Unterricht fragen?  
Sein Instinkt ließ in aber nicht im Stich, indem die Schülersprecherin endlich ihre Beweggründe offenbarte: „Remus, ich muss mit dir reden. Wegen gestern. Sag jetzt nichts. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, was da war, wenn da überhaupt etwas war. Lass es uns einfach vergessen, als wäre es nie geschehen. Ende." Sie wollte sich schon abwenden und wieder gehen, sichtlich erleichtert, alles losgeworden zu sein. Doch Lupin konnte nicht anders. Unwillkürlich streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus, fasste sie am Arm und zog sie sanft zurück – sie leistete kaum Widerstand, wirkte aber leicht erstarrt. Seine Gedanken quirlten durcheinander. Sie konnte doch nicht im ernst wollen, dass da gar nichts war? Er hatte es ihr doch angesehen! Er konnte sie doch jetzt nicht gehen lesen. Jetzt, wo sein Herz viel zu schnell und zu laut schlug. Wo er schon Gänsehaut von ihrem Anblick auf den Armen hatte. Wo er tiefe Blicke in ihre Augen erlebt hatte. Wo er seine Träume durch ihren Anblick teilweise wahr werden lassen konnte. Jetzt konnte er nicht einfach zusehen, wie sie dahinging. ‚Nimm sie dir', sagte sein Instinkt und er tat es auch.  
Er zog sie näher zu sich, als sie vorher stand und ging selber noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Einen kurzen Moment blickte er ihr stumm in die Augen, sie sagte kein Wort. Die Luft zwischen ihnen vibrierte, niemand wagte eine Bewegung. Dann löste Lupin seine Hand von ihrem Arm, legte sie unter ihr Kinn, hob es leicht an, auf Widerstand wartend, aber keinen findend. Er näherte sich ihren Lippen, schloss kurz vor dem Ziel die Augen, näherte sich in Zeitlupe, spürte keinerlei Widerstand, hatte unmenschliches Herzflattern und Kribbeln im ganzen Körper.  
Sie waren so weich, warm, voll, als er seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Er verharrte dort nur kurz, nicht zu lang, auch nicht nur flüchtig, öffnete dann die Augen und zog sein Gesicht zurück, so dass er ihr aber noch tief in die Augen schauen konnte. Dann konnte er ein angedeutetes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen nicht vermeiden und flüsterte: „Du glaubst doch selbst nicht, was du da sagst…."

Sie.

Meine Gedanken sind nervtötend. Schon den ganzen Tag huschen sie hier rein, dort raus und wieder rein und immer wieder diese blöden zwei Gesichter.

Nicht nur, dass ich mit Ginny über den Unterschied zwischen Knarlen und Igeln, den ich schon seit der ersten Klasse kenne, mich unterhalten muss - Nein, dazu hab ich auch noch andauernd das Bild meines Professor vor den Augen.

Meines Professors ... wie er gerade ... onaniert.

Oh Merlin, ich wette, ich bin gerade rot geworden. Und das nur wegen ihm!

Remus ... ich könnte ausrasten, wenn ich daran denke, wie viel Macht ein Mann über mich hat. Und dabei liebe ich ihn ja nicht einmal. Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich bei ihm nach Geborgenheit, Verständnis und Unterstützung sehne. Ich möchte noch nicht einmal, dass Remus mich nur umarmt und mir sagt, wie sehr er mich als Mensch schätzt. Nein, bei ihm möchte ich, dass er mich packt, gegen die Wand drückt. Mich küsst, bis ich nicht mehr Atmen kann.  
Mich berührt, bis mein Herz explodiert.

- Oh Nein - ich muss sofort aufhören an so etwas zu denken, sonst wird das hier wirklich nicht gut ausgehen.

Kaum dass es dann läutet, springe ich auch auf und beginne, meine Sachen zusammenzusammeln. Aber ich lasse mir Zeit, denn ich weiß, dass ich diese verkorkste Situation nun endlich klären muss. Wenn ich mich bei Remus erst dafür entschuldigt habe, dann habe ich auch endlich wieder ein reines Gewissen und kann in Ruhe und ohne irgendwelche gestört perversen Fantasien den Unterricht verfolgen. Denn das letzte, was ich möchte, ist, eine dieser sexbesessenen Siebtklässlerinnen zu werden, deren Höhepunkt der Träume darin besteht, von einem erfahrenen Mann genommen zu werden. Oder?

Als ich Ron leise erkläre, dass ich Remus noch etwas wegen der Hausaufgabe fragen muss, klopft mein Herz erneut übermäßig schnell, aber dieses Mal nicht wegen dem brünetten Mann vorne am Pult.

Es ist Ron. Ist es nicht verrückt?

Es gibt zwei Männer in meinen Gedanken. Zwei Fantasien. Zwei Gefühle.

Zwei komplett verschiedene Wünsche.

Ich möchte, dass Ron _mich_ ansieht. Nicht seine beste Freundin Hermine, die er schon seit sieben Jahren kennt. Ich möchte, dass er in mir eine Frau sieht. Jemanden, den er begehrt und jemanden, denn er von ganzem Herzen liebt. Er hat mich geküsst. Schön, wunderfein. Bei Merlins Bart, ich sollte glücklich sein und mit ihm kuschelnd auf dem Sofa liegen. Was mache ich stattdessen? Ich halte ihn auf Verschluss und weiche ihm aus, wenn er sich dann doch einmal dazu durchringt, Hinweise auf etwas wie eine Beziehung zwischen uns zu machen.

Denn das letzte, was ich möchte, wäre mit Ron zusammen zu sein, weil es zwischen uns etwas gibt. Ich möchte, dass es _das _ist.

Beinahe entgleitet ein Seufzen meinen Lippen, doch ich kann mich zurückhalten und beiße nervös darauf.  
" Bis dann!", meine ich leise an meine besten Freunde gewandt und lasse sie zurück. Jetzt gibt es nur noch Remus und mich.

Er sitzt auf seinem Stuhl und wartet, dass ich etwas sage, aber mir scheint es wohl erneut die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Ich denke an den gestrigen Abend. An seine Lippen ganz nah an meinen und seinen Körper an meinem bebenden .. fast nackten. Ich schlucke schwer.

Schließlich öffne ich den Mund und frage nach, was Knarle überhaupt mit diesem Fach zu tun haben.

Tatsächlich habe ich mich das heute mindestens zehn Mal gefragt.

Natürlich glaubt er mir nicht und sieht mich nur lächelnd an. Erhaben wende ich mein Gesicht von ihm ab und höre zu, wie er versucht auf das Thema, das ich unweigerlich anschneiden werde, zuzusteuern. Innerlich verfluche ich mich selbst für diese Haltung und dieses Verhalten. Weswegen kann ich nicht ganz knapp und sachlich meine Entschuldigung herbringen und dann wieder verschwinden?  
Wieso bringt mich diese Gefühlsduselei immer wieder so aus der Rolle?

Ich muss es schaffen. Ich werde es schaffen.

„Remus, ich muss mit dir reden. Wegen gestern. Sag jetzt nichts. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, was da war, wenn da überhaupt etwas war. Lass es uns einfach vergessen, als wäre es nie geschehen. Ende.". Die Worte kommen doch einfacher über meine Lippen als gedacht, aber alles in mir rast und rast und rast ...

Ich muss hier raus. Schnell drehe ich mich um und setze schon an, den Gang zur Tür zu bestreiten, als ich die Hand meines Lehrers sanft an meinem Arm spüre.

Oh ja .. bitte ...

Sein Blick ist tief, eindringlich und durchforschend. Ich habe das Gefühl, er würde die tiefsten Ecken und Kanten meiner Seele mit seinen Augen erhaschen.

Mein Atem geht schnell und das Blut rauscht mir in den Ohren.

Die Luft zwischen uns scheint geladen zu sein, so sehr prickelt sie auf meiner Haut und gerade als ich das Gefühl habe, genug Kraft aufbringen zu können, um mich von ihm wegzureißen, lässt er meinen Arm los und drückt mit der Hand mein Kinn sanft nach oben.

Ich weiß, was jetzt kommen wird ... kommen _muss_.

Seine Lippen berühren ganz leicht, hauchzart die meinen.

Ich spüre, wie sich alles in mir verkrampft und allen in mir gegen diesen Kuss anschreit, doch gleichzeitig beginnt alles in mir verlangend nach ihm zu pochen.

Aber er lässt mich wieder los.

Was? Wie -? Weswegen .... Bleib hier ... bitte ...

„Du glaubst doch selbst nicht, was du da sagst….", flüstert er leise an meinem Gesicht und ein angedeutetes Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht. Verwirrt sehe ich ihn an und plötzlich taut alles in mir wieder auf. Wie bei Merlins Zipfelmütze hatte ich das zulassen können? Verdammt ... verdammt ...

Bedeutend schneller wende ich mich ab, lasse Remus keine Zeit, zu reagieren und stürze zur Türe.

Wie hatte ich als Schulsprecherin, als Vertreterin der Schülerschaft, als verantwortliche Authorität meinen Lehrer, Remus, küssen können?

Weil ... weil alles in mir ihn will. Mehr als alles andere in diesem Moment und jede Zelle meines Körpers danach lechzt, in seiner Nähe zu sein und von ihm angefasst zu werden ... überall.

Das Blut steigt mir in den Kopf, als ich plötzlich halt mache. Noch nicht einmal einen Atemzug lang bleibe ich stehen und lasse mir die Nachteile, alles, was dagegen spricht, durch den Kopf gehen. Es ist weg. Nichts ist mehr wichtig. Ich muss zu ihm. Ich will ihn. Als ich mich umdrehe, sitzt Remus noch immer auf der Kante seines Schreibtisches, sein Blick haftet auf mir. Neugierig, überrascht ... hungrig.

In knapp drei Schritten bin ich wieder bei ihm und dieses Mal überlege ich keine Sekunde als ich meine Hände auf seine Schultern lege und meine Lippen auf seine presse.

"Küss mich, küss mich.", flüstere ich heftig atmend an seinem Mund und küsse ihn wieder. Sein erfahrener Mund bewegt sich über meinem, seine geschickten und doch leicht zurückhaltenden Hände bewegen sich über meinen Körper.

Mein Herz schlägt mir laut donnernd gegen die Brust und meine Beine zittern unter mir, lassen mir kaum Kraft zu stehen, denn jeder Gedanke ist bei ihm. Bei unserem Kuss, bei seinen Berührungen.

Ich reiße mich noch einmal für einige Sekunden los und sehe ihn leise aufkeuchend an. In seinen Augen ist der Ausdruck purer Lust. Aber ich frage mich nicht, ob er meinen Körper oder mich will. Es ist mir egal. Das einzig wichtige ist nun, hier zu sein. Remus lässt mich nicht wieder los. Er packt wieder meine Arme, weniger sanft als vorhin und drückt mich nach hinten, dann gegen die Wand. Keucht auf, stöhnt leise, als meine Brüste sich schnell senkend und hebend gegen ihn drücken. Alles in mir ist heiß, droht zu brennen ... und doch ziehe ich ihn näher an mich. Sein Becken rutscht zwischen meine Beine. Er packt meine Hüfte und zerrt mich nach oben, drückt seine Körpermitte gegen mich, als ich meine Beine um ihn schlinge. Seine harte Männlichkeit bringt mich erneut zum Stöhnen.

Ich brauche ihn ... ich will ihn ...


	4. Entzündet

_Guten Abend ihr da draußen :) _

_Und wieder gibt es ein neues Kapitel von "Vollmondregen" *lach* Dieses Mal ist es ein bisschen kürzer und vermutlich auch nicht so, wie ihr es erwartet habt (unsere erste Test-leserin war jedenfalls der Meinung ^^), aber wir drücken es euch trotzdem auf =P Dafür können wir euch versprechen, dass es beim nächsten Mal wieder .. spaßig wird .. zumindest anfangs, denke ich xD _

_Okay, genug geredet.... Ich will nicht alles verraten :) _

_Marylein:_ _Erstmal: Dankeschön 3 Mir geht es auch schon viel besser. ^^ Uj, das mit Ron ist kompliziert ^^ Sie hat auf jedem Fall Angst, alles zu ruinieren, wenn sie mit ihm richtig anfängt auszugehen, da sie ja schon immer beste Freunde waren. Und sie sehnt sich nach mehr als nur ein bisschen Kuscheln .. sie will Leidenschaft und so .. und sie glaubt nicht, dass Ron ihr das geben kann xD Ich weiß, ich weiß .. sehr kompliziert .. und ich gebs zu, ich bin diejenige, die euch immer Hermines merkwürdige Gedankenstränge schreibt *lach* Dankeschön für deinen Kommentar! :) _

_Sepsis: Oh gott .. es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch das antu mit Ron und Hermine UND Remus *lach* Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir eines Tages verzeihen ^^ Vielen, vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar :) _

_Also allen viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen und wie immer ... Review nicht vergessen *lach* Wir brauchen sie .... manche können zwar von Luft und Liebe wohnen, wir aber nur von Luft und Reviews ;) :) _

_Liebe grüße,_

_plum dumpling und eulenkeks_

**Entzündet**

Er.

Endlose Erregung, unbeschreibbare Blitze, tiefstes Verlangen, unstillbarer Wille schossen mit ganzer Härte durch sein Unterleib, welches jetzt mit drängend gegen Hermines Körpermitte gepresst wurde. Er konnte nicht mehr. Sie war willig, er hatte sie vor sich, and er wand, mit gespreizten Beinen, war erregt bis ins letzte Glied. Er wollte sie, er brauchte sie. ‚Nimm sie!', schrie alles in ihm. Sein Kopf, sein Herz, sein Glied. Keuchend bedeckte er ihren Mund mit schlingenden Küssen, ohne jegliche Zärtlichkeit. Pure Lust entlud er in rhythmischen Bewegungen, in denen er seinen Körper immer wieder gegen ihren presste. Mit einer Wand stützte er sie in der Luft an die Wand, die andere wanderte zu ihrer Brust, packte fest zu, massierte sie, knetete sie, während seine Lippen gerade dabei warne, ungeduldig ihren Hals zu erforschen.  
Doch unwillkürlich spürte er Hermine zusammenzucken. Erschrocken wich er zurück, ließ sie auf den Boden stehen, ging einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts, Immer noch keuchend stützte er sich mit einer Hand neben Hermine an der Wand ab. Die andere ruhte jetzt in seiner Hüfte. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich. Er starrte auf den Boden, wartete auf eine Reaktion, machte sich Vorwürfe über seine stürmische Annäherung. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun. Aber er wollte sie haben. Wie konnte er da vergessen, vorsichtig mit ihr umzugehen? Sie war doch noch so unschuldig. So zart.  
Auch sie keuchte, zitterte leicht, das konnte er fast schon spüren. Mit bemüht fester Stimme brachte sie wenige Worte zustande. „Warum…", sie räusperte sich unbeholfen, „Komm zurück!"  
‚Merlin!!! Was will sie? Was? Was? Was? ICH will sie! Aber was will sie?!' Fragend blickte er ihr ungläubig in die Augen und als könnte sie seine Gedanken lesen verkündete sie nach einem minimalen Zögern: „Ich will dich doch."  
Da wurde er so schwach, wie er sich noch nie gefühlt hatte. Seine Knie wurden weich, sein Blick endlos zärtlich und er spürte nicht mehr, als Liebe. In diesem Moment durchflutete ihn die Zuneigung, von einer scheinbar langen Zeit. Sie war so wunderhübsch. Sie war so intelligent. Sie war so reif.  
‚Ich will sie glücklich machen. Ich will sie lachen sehen. Ich will ihre Augen zum Strahlen bringen. Ich will sie lieben. Ich will sie ehren. Ich will sie auf Händen tragen. Ich will sie respektieren.  
Ich will ihre Liebe.'  
Seine Augen starrten ihre, während seine Hand von der Taille zu ihrer Wange wandern ließ. Sanft berührte er sie. Die junge Frau sandte einen verwunderten, fragenden Blick zu seinen Augen. Ihre Lippen standen vor Verwunderung leicht offen. Keiner schien sich zu rühren, nur die stete Bewegung ihrer Lungen unter den Brustkörpern war zu erahnen.  
Dann entschied sie, sich die Initiative zu ergreifen, streckte sich zu ihm, wollte ihn Küssen. Doch als ihre Zunge fragend und fordernd, schon wieder verlangend an seinen Lippen um Einlass bat, fasste er sie sanft an den Schultern an und schob sie von sich. Nein, er wollte nicht von Küssen von ihr bedeckt werden und auch nicht, dass sie nach zwei Tagen offensichtlicher Zuneigung im Bett landeten. Wenn sie ihn wollte und nicht seinen Körper, würde er ihr nur weh tun. Das wollte er nicht. Er nahm sich vor, behutsam mit seinem neuen Schatz umzugehen, ihn zu beschützen.  
Spielerisch lächelnd tat sie seine schiebenden Hände als Witz hab und drückte sie nach unten, ohne viel Widerstand seinerseits zu erlangen. Ihre Hände ergriffen sein Hemd und zogen ihn wieder zu sich. Ihre Lippen fanden wieder seine. Widerwillig fasste er wieder ihre Schultern und er schob sie von sich. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Nein…" „Warum?" „Weil ich dich liebe."  
Ihre Miene erstarrte in dem Lächeln, das nun zu vereisen schien.  
Ja, er wusste es. Sein Herz wusste es. Dieser Strudel aus Verlangen nach ihrem Körper und ihr an sich hatte sich in seinen ganzen Körper verteilt, hatte jede Faser erreicht und der gestandene Mann kam sich klein und hilflos vor. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit diesem übermächtigen Gefühl umzugehen hatte, wie er die Sehnsucht stillen konnte, sie aber gleichzeitig schützen konnte.  
Remus Lupin, Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, hatte sich in seine 19–jährige Schülerin Hermine Granger verliebt. Ja, so war es.  
„Ja ich liebe dich" Er nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände, bedeckte ihre Lippen mit kleinen Küssen, ohne Verlangen, sondern mit Liebe. Geduld. Vorsicht.  
Er schrak zurück, als er die Härte ihres wie versteinerten Gesichts unter seinen Fingern spürte.

Sie.

Oh Merlin ... mein Herz schlägt erschreckend schnell und beinahe hätte ich vergessen zu atmen. Erschrocken, konfus und absolut irritiert starre ich Remus noch immer an, der mittlerweile von mir weggeschritten ist und mich beinahe genauso verwirrt anstarrt.

"Alles okay?", höre ich seine Stimme weit entfernt und unsicher sieht er mich an.

"Was?", frage ich verwirrt nach und schaue wohl ziemlich verdutzt aus der Wäsche.

" Ob alles okay ist?", wiederholt sich mein Lehrer und trotzdem starre ich noch immer an ihm vorbei.

Hatte er gerade wirklich ...? Ja, er hatte.

Er hatte mir tatsächlich gesagt, dass er mich _liebte_. Erneut rast mein Herz heftig und alle meine Nervenenden ziehen sich zusammen.

Wie kann er nur denken, mich zu lieben?! Er .. das ...

" Du kennst mich doch gar nicht!", entfährt es mir und ich schlage mir selbst die Hand auf den Mund, um die Worte zu bremsen.

"Was?", fragt dieses mal Remus mit einem erschrockenen Ausdruck in den Augen.

" Also, du .. du weißt nicht, wie ich .. vielleicht ... du könntest falsch liegen und dann," beginne ich stammelnd zu erklären und Röte schießt mir in die Wangen.  
Nein, das darf nicht sein. Remus darf sich nicht in mich verlieben, denn ich liebe _ihn_ nicht. Wieder kommt mir das Bild von Ron in den Kopf und erst nach einigen Sekunden registriere ich, dass es nicht nur meine Erinnerung ist, die ihn hervorruft, sondern er in Person selbst.

" Ron?!", kommt krächzend über meine Lippen.

Mein bester Freund steht an der Türe und sieht mich irritiert an.

" Du hast gesagt, du bist gleich da, also dachte ich, ich schaue nach, ob dir etwas passiert ist.", erklärt der arme Ron ein bisschen neben der Spur und schielt zu Remus hinüber.

" Hey Remus.", meint er dann noch und klingt überhaupt nicht nach dem Ron, der im Unterricht immer seinen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aufzieht.

" Hey Ron.", antwortet Remus gedehnt und sieht mich kurz eindringlich an, sodass ich sofort wegschaue.

Händeringend atme ich durch und laufe einige Schritte zu Ron hinüber.

" Ja, also, es tut mir Leid, das Ganze dauert doch etwas länger.", erkläre ich, noch immer leicht erhitzt und wische mir beiläufig einige Haarsträhnen weg.

" Jaa, Ron. Ich konnte Hermine noch nicht ganz erklären, was sie wissen wollte.", fügt Remus hinzu, der um einiges lockerer in dieser Situation wirkt, während in mir nur die fürchterlichen Gedanken brodeln.  
Kann Ron diese elektrisierte Spannung in der Luft merken und sieht er, was hier offensichtlich vor sich geht?

Alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen, ihn zu verletzen. Nicht Ron, meinen Ron.

" Ron, ich komme gleich, okay?", meine ich leiser an ihn gewandt und drehe mich mit dem Rücken zu Remus.

" Geh schon einmal zum Mittagessen. Ich bin spätestens in zehn Minuten da."

Ron sieht mich nur zweifelnd an.

" Du verpasst das Essen.", sagt er leicht trotzig, aber mit leiser Stimme, damit unser Lehrer ihn nicht hören kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob es ihm peinlich ist, dass er sich Sorgen um mich gemacht hatte oder, dass er hier steht und ich ihm noch einmal eine Abfuhr geben muss. Ich _muss_ das jetzt mit Remus zu Ende klären.

" Das lässt mir sonst keine Ruhe, Ron.", füge ich zu meinen Erklärungen überzeugender hinzu und endlich scheint auch mein Gegenüber beruhigt.

" Gut, aber beeil dich.", antwortet er knapp und schenkt mir ein schiefes Grinsen bevor er den Raum verlässt. Mein Blick hängt an ihm und ich schweife mal wieder mit meinen Gedanken ganz weit weg von unseren normalen Konversationen. Zu verbotenen Dingen ... Dingen, die ich nie mit Ron tun würde.

" Du stehst auf ihn!", höre ich hinter mir Remus´ Stimme und schnelle sofort herum.

Ein merkwürdiger, fragender Laut kommt über meine Lippen, während in mein Gesicht Schamesröte steigt. Ich hatte mir Sorgen wegen Ron gemacht und jetzt kam Remus mit solchen absurden Ideen.

" Du hast dich in _ihn_ verliebt!", stellt er noch einmal fest und sieht mich mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen an. Sein Blick ist eindringlich und mir kommt es vor, als wenn er in jeden Winkel meiner Seele blicken könnte.

" Nein!", entgegne ich ein wenig lauter und empört. Schnell schließe ich die Türe hinter mir, damit keine unerwünschten Zuhörer etwas mitbekommen und marschiere schnell weg vom Ausgang, in Remus´ Nähe.

Er sieht mich zweifelnd an und ich sehe, dass er mir kein Wort abkauft.

" Ich - Nein, Ron ist mein bester Freund!".

Wieso wehre ich mich eigentlich so sehr dagegen? Wenn ich Remus sagen würde, Ron und ich hätten eine Beziehung, dann würde er mich doch in Ruhe lassen, oder?

Wieso bei Merlins Liebestöter streite ich es dann ab?!

Remus dreht sich weg von mir und beginnt in irgendwelchen Unterlagen zu stöbern und auch wenn er versucht, lässig zu wirken, sehe ich, dass seine Finger leicht zittern.

" Remus, wirklich, ich meine...", versuche ich stockend zu erklären.

Er winkt nur ab, aber ich lasse nicht locker.

" Sonst hätte ich das vorhin, also, du weißt schon ...", mein Gesicht glüht regelrecht, so peinlich ist mir diese Situation.

" Das hätte ich doch nicht getan."

Lügnerin, Verräterin, Betrügern, Flittchen ... Natürlich, du liebst Ron und du machst mit deinem Lehrer rum!

Remus dreht sich langsam zu mir um und sieht mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Mit zwei Schritten bin ich bei ihm und lege meine Hände auf seine Brust, tief durchatmend, aber nicht zu ihm aufschauend.

" Bitte, Remus .."

Und dann plötzlich spüre ich seine Hand an meinem Kinn und ich strecke mich ihm entgegen, als seine Lippen die meinen wieder berühren und mir ein leises Seufzen entlocken ...


	5. Verbrannt

Guten Abend liebe FF-Welt :)

Wieder Mal ein Kapitel von uns ^^ Ich hoffe, ihr werdet Spaß damit haben *kicher*

_Marylein:_ Urgh .. tut mir Leid ^^ Jaah .. Remus kann einem schon Leid tun *seufz* Ich hoffe, du wirst mich nach diesem Kapitel nicht hassen *schäm* Danke für deinen Kommentar! :)

_Sepsis:_ Jaah .. Hermine ist an ihrer Situation eigentlich selber Schuld xD So viel wie sie grad zusammenlügt ^^ Vielleicht gibts in diesem Kapitel ja die Wahrheit *lach* :) Dankeschön für deinen Kommi! :)

Viel Spaß euch allen Schwarzlesern und Reviewern :) Und bitte den Button unten links nicht vergessen =)

Liebe Grüße

Verbrannt

Er.

Er versank in ihrer herzhaften Erwiderung auf seinen Kuss. Sie drang mit so einer völlig offenen Art vor, verschränkte ihre Hände in seinem Nacken, presste ihren Körper an seinen, kurz nachdem er sie begierig in diesen Raum gezerrt hatte. Innerhalb der letzten drei Wochen hatte seine Affäre jegliche Hemmungen abgelegt und nutzte so wie er jede Chance, um sich heimlich zu begehren.

Ihre Lenden pressten sich gegen seine, stimulierten so sein Zentrum der Gelüste. Inzwischen schien es ihm, als sei er viel zu lange enthaltsam gewesen. Er hatte seine frauenlose Phase des Älter Werdens schon längst verdrängt, vergessen und sich Hermines jungfräulicher Leidenschaft hingegeben.

Sie unterdrückten kein Keuchen, kein Stöhnen, fühlten sich völlig sicher in der Abgeschiedenheit dieses Geheimganges, den Remus noch aus jüngeren Jahren kannte. Nur schwaches Dämmerlicht von Remus' Zauberstab glimmte vom Boden herab, denn die Lichtquelle wurde im Eifer des Gefechts hastig fallen gelassen. Die Hände des Lehrers waren in diesem Moment für ganz andere Dinge wichtig.

Sie lagen auf Hermines Brüsten, seine Hüfte an ihrer, ihre Hände inzwischen an seinem Po, seine Lippen auf ihrem Hals. Er saugte an ihrer zarten Haut, knabberte an ihr herum voller euphorisierten Adrenalin-Hormonen.

Er spürte, wie ihr Körper vibrierte vor Lust und gewährte ihr, mit den Händen zu wandern. Er spürte sie an seinen Hemdknöpfen herumnesteln, mit zittrigen Fingern, ungeduldig und nach einer endlos erscheinenden Zeit hatte er sich endlich seiner Oberbekleidung entledigt ohne die Lippen von ihrem Körper gelöst zu haben.

Ihre kalten Finger wanderten über seine Brust, seine Haut, hinterließen Spuren von Gänsehaut.

Merlin, er musste sie haben! Sofort!

Er ließ sich kaum Zeit, ihre Bluse sorgfältig aufzuknöpfen, widmete sich statt dessen dem Ziel, dass sie sich irgendwie öffnete, zerrte gewaltsam an den Knöpfen, vereinzelte flogen davon, von deren Naht gelöst. Doch keiner der beiden scherte sich darum. Remus fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich beengt in seiner restlichen Kleidung, wollte sich und Hermine durch keinen Fetzen Stoff getrennt sehen. Bevor Remus noch mehr randalieren konnte, riss Hermine inzwischen gekonnt sich selbst den Stoff von den Schultern, ließ in achtlos fallen und langte hastig mit ihren Händen nach Remus Hose. Der Knopf war kaum zu öffnen, denn Remus liebkoste ihren Nacken, ihr Ohrläppchen, jeden Zentimeter, den er erreichen konnte.

Verdammt, wozu trug man eigentlich diese überflüssige Kleidung? Gleichzeitig war es unglaublich erotisch Stück für Stück immer ein bisschen mehr von ihr zu bekommen.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da war er seiner Hose entledigt, sie nach 2 gekonnten Handgriffen ihres BH's. Ihre Oberweite reckte sich Remus großen Händen entgegen, wurden freudig empfangen, von Händen und Lippen liebkost, von der Zunge umschmeichelt, von den Zähnen erregt.

Die Erregung in seinem Unterleib war schon längst überflüssig, was spielten sie hier noch lange rum? Lupin war sich sicher, jetzt würde es passieren. Jetzt würde er sie nehmen, denn keiner von beiden wollte und konnte sich mehr zurückhalten. „Tu es endlich!" Hermines vom Keuchen unterbrochene Bitte bestätigte Remus' begehren, gab ihm die offizielle Erlaubnis, endlich ihre geheimsten Tiefen zu erforschen, sie zu spüren, sie zu haben, sie zu besitzen.

„Kh.. kh..", mehr brachte Remus nicht als Antwort hervor, überwältigt von Gelüsten, Durst, Sehnsucht. Stattdessen ließ er seine Hand unter ihren Rock gleiten

Erstarrte

Schreckte auf.

Spitzte seine Werwolfsohren

„….ne! …mine!" Wer war da? „Hermine! Wo bist du denn hin?"

Verdammt, er hörte die Stimme Rons näher kommen. Hermine hatte es noch nicht bemerkt, sie hatte nicht so ausgeprägte Sinne, wie der Professor. Erschrocken legte er dem Mädchen vor sich den Finger auf die Lippen. Sie schien irritiert, von seinem verhalten, erstarrte aber ebenfalls zu Granit, als Rons Stimme auch in ihre Hörreichweite gelangte. „Ron..", hörte Remus sie flüstern, beäugte sie misstrauisch, sie starrte ihn mit vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen an.

Was standen sie hier eigentlich rum? Er eilte hastig den Gang entlang, auf der Suche nach seinem Umhang, den sie irgendwo haben fallen lassen, wurde auch schnell fündig. Der Lehrer wickelte seine Schülerin darin ein, schob sie in eine Nische des Geheimganges, verbarg sie hinter seinem Körper und hielt die Luft an. Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

Erst als die Schritt und Rufe leiser wurden, ohne dass der Weasley-Junge gar den Gang betreten hatte – wusste er überhaupt davon? – wagte Remus einen Schritt zurück zu gehen. Sein Hunger auf Erotik war verflogen und besorgt, wollte er Hermine nun zurück in die gediegene Zivilisation befördern.

Aber die junge Frau stand noch in der Nische, eingewickelt in seinen Umhang und starrte die Steinwand an. Ihre Lippen waren zusammengepresst, ihre Arme unter dem schwarzen Stoff um ihren Körper geschlungen.

Sie

Bebend halte ich meine Arme vor meiner Brust verschränkt, der Umhang von Remus liegt noch immer auf meinen Schultern und wird nur noch von meinem Rücken, der an die Wand angelehnt ist, gehalten.

Ich ringe um Atem und drücke mich noch weiter an die steinerne, kalte Wand, die sich mir fies in den Rücken bohrt.

Als ich aufsehe, trifft mich Remus´ Blick. Ausgebrannt und erschrocken.

Unwillkürlich steigen mir Tränen in die Augen und Rons Stimme, wie er nach mir ruft, kommt mir wieder ins Gedächtnis. Wie kann ich ihn so schamlos und rücksichtslos hintergehen? Ich liebe ihn doch und ich will ihn. Weswegen also mache ich diese Dinge mit Remus und zögere keinen Moment, wenn er mich berührt. Bin ich schon wirklich so weit?!

Ich sollte in der Hölle schmoren und ich bin es überhaupt nicht mehr würdig, nur in Rons Nähe zu geraten. Nicht nach dem Allem ...

" Hermine?", fragt Remus leise und schaut mich beinahe zärtlich an.

Ein Schluchzer entgleitet mir und sofort halte ich mir die Hand vor den Mund und drehe mich von ihm weg.

" Was ist denn los?". Remus´ Stimme ist beinahe verzweifelt und er klingt ganz so, als suche er die Schuld bei sich.

Dabei bin ich es doch, die sich darauf einlässt. Er ist ein Mann, er wird von seinen Trieben gesteuert ... aber ich sollte es besser wissen.

" Es tut mir Leid.", schluchze ich leise und wische mir hektisch die Tränen weg, als wenn ich vor ihm verbergen könnte, dass ich weine.

Ich schlinge seinen Umhang enger um mich und fühle mich plötzlich schrecklich nackt und unwohl in meiner Haut.

" Ich - wir hätten nicht, also das war -", beginne ich zu stottern und drehe mich wieder zu ihm hin.

Remus sieht mich noch immer vollkommen irritiert an. Ich schlucke schwer, denn ich kenne diesen Blick schon.

Vor knapp drei Wochen, kurz nach dem Vorfall im Schulsprecherbadezimmer, als ich bei Remus nach dem Unterricht gewesen bin und Ron reingeplatzt ist. Damals hat mich Remus auch schon so angesehen.

Dieser Blick ist irritiert, besorgt, verängstigt, entschlosse und angegriffen zugleich.

Ich kann mir vorstellen, was in seinen Gedanken vor sich geht, doch trotzdem weiß ich nicht, was ich sagen kann, um sie zu verscheuchen.

" Ich weiß nicht, wie ich konnte, also -", beginne ich weiter stotternd zu erklären und verdrücke die Tränen, die in mir aufkommen.

Nein, ich will nicht weinen.

" Wie du was konntest?", fragt Remus ungläubig und noch immer mit diesem Ausdruck in den Augen nach.

" Mit dir das alles tun ..", flüstere ich beschämt und drehe mich schnell um, meinen BH vom Boden pflückend. Mit ihm zugekehrten Rücken ziehe ich mir den BH schnell wieder ein und schlüpfe dann in mein kaputtes Hemd. Da ich die Knöpfe nicht zumachen kann, lege ich die Arme wieder um meinen bebenden Körper.

Remus ist die ganze Zeit still und sagt kein Wort und als ich zu ihm aufsehe, sehe ich nur so etwas wie Wut in seinen Augen.

" Remus?", frage ich vorsichtig nach und spüre erneut, wie alles in mir zu beben beginnt.

" Das war es also?", fragt er willkürlich vorwurfsvoll und sieht mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Ich öffne den Mund und schließe ihn wieder.

´Ja!´ sagt mein Verstand. Sag ihm, dass es vorbei ist und dass das ganze zwischen euch ein Fehler gewesen ist.

" Nein!", antworte ich und schenke ihm ein halbherziges, erzwungenes Lächeln.

Aber dieses Mal, anders als vor drei Wochen in seinem Büro, lässt Remus sich nicht so leicht überzeugen.

" Was war das dann?", fragt er zweifelnd nach und sieht mich fragend an.

" Wieso hast du gerade geweint?"

Schnell fahre ich mir durch die Haare, die durch die vorhin zwischen uns aufgekommene Leidenschaft, wirr von meinem Kopf abstehen.

" Ich weiß nicht, muss wohl der Stress sein ..", lüge ich und schaffe es nicht, ihn dabei anzuschauen.

" Du lügst!", kommt von Remus knallhart zurück und verzweifelt sehe ich auf.

Wieso kann ich ihm nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen? Weswegen beende ich das ganze nicht, bevor es unmögliche Ausmaße annimmt?

" Was ist das Alles hier für dich, Hermine?", fragt mich Remus scharf und zum ersten Mal bin ich wirklich komplett sprachlos.

Genau ... was ist das Alles für mich?

Ich liebe Remus nicht. Das weiß ich. Ich liebe Ron und ich will Ron.

Und dennoch küsse und berühre ich Remus und dennoch sehne ich mich nach ihm.

Was also ist das Alles?!

" Ich weiß es nicht.", antworte ich leise murmelnd.

" Liebst du ihn?", kommt es wieder aus Remus´ Mund geschossen.

" Wen?", engegne ich erschrocken, dabei weiß ich doch genau, wen er meint.

" Ihn!"

" Wen?", rufe ich aufbrausend

" Ron!"

Stille. Eine unbehagliche Stille liegt plötzlich zwischen uns. Meine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet, als wenn sie noch etwas sagen wöllten, aber es kommt kein Laut von mir.

Einige Sekunden lang bleiben wir so stehen und sehen uns in die Augen und ich weiß, dass Remus alles in meinem Blick lesen kann.

Er weiß, dass ich Ron liebe.

" Gut.", sagt er dann nur knapp und dreht sich gerade um.

Ich bleibe zurück, wie gegen die Wand gelaufen und erst als ich Remus´ gleichmäßige Schritte nicht mehr hören kann, erwache ich aus meiner Starre.

Nein, ich darf ihn nicht gehen lassen. Ich brauche ihn doch.

Tränen steigen in mir auf und ich haste ihm schnell hinterher.

" Remus!", rufe ich, nicht daran denkend, dass uns jemand hören könnte.

Sofort bleibt mein Professor stehen, dreht sich um, schreitet mit steinernem Ausdruck wieder auf mich zu, packt mich am Arm und zerrt mich zurück in den Geheimgang.

Ich keuche erschrocken auf, als seine Finger sich fest um meinen Oberarm schließen, aber ich beiße mir nur auf die Lippen und sage nichts. Remus zerrt mich einige Meter mit sich mit und bleibt plötzlich stehen.

Dann dreht er mich um und presst mich fast gewaltsam gegen die steinerne Wand.

Ich schnappe nach Luft, doch dann liegen schon seine Lippen fest auf meinen.

Er küsst mich fordernd, hart und mit solch einer Intensität, dass mir schwindelig wird.

Seine Hände halten mich gewaltsam fest und er drückt sein Becken gegen meines.

Als ich keine Luft mehr bekomme, reiße ich ihn von mir weg und lande mit den Füßen unsanft auf dem Boden. Remus tritt wieder weg von mir und mit erhitztem Gesicht und geschwollenen, leicht geöffneten Lippen starre ich ihn an.

" Was willst du?", fragt Remus ruhig und sieht mich durchdringlich an.

" Wie, was will ich?", entgegne ich verwirrt.

" WAS willst du?", fragt er erneut mit lauterer Stimme.

" Das - das ist nicht so einfach."

" Was Willst du?"

" Remus, du weißt doch genau, dass -".

" WAS WILLST DU?"

Remus´ Stimme hallt an den Wänden wider und kehrt mit einem Echo wieder zurück. Er sieht mich schwer atmend und mit glühenden Augen an.

Erneut herrscht kurzes Schweigen zwischen uns, bis ich wieder die Lippen öffne.

Eine plötzliche Kraft und Ruhe überwältigt mich und ich weiß, dass ich jetzt die Wahrheit aussprechen kann.

" Ich will dich.", sage ich leise.

" Und Ron."

Remus´ Blick ist ausdruckslos und hart und dann dreht er sich um und ist auf einmal wieder weg und lässt mich noch immer durstig nach ihm, ausgehungert nach Ron und verzweifelt nach Atem ringend zurück.

Was hab ich bloß getan?


End file.
